


Carriers Of Light

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, jaime never left, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: There is a insurgence of babies throughout the Kingdoms and everyone wants to know when Jaime and Brienne will be joining the ranks; which forces some difficult conversations they have been avoiding.





	Carriers Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> In this Jaime never left and Brienne remained with Sansa and not with Bran.

“What about you?” Queen Sansa asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Pardon me your Grace?” Brienne has a suspicion of what was being brought into question; this topic had occurred several times the last few months; though never directly from Sansa.

“A child. When will you and Ser Jaime be bringing a new life into our world?” The fact she was able to say Jaime without biting back a snarl or anything far worse impressed Brienne.

“Oh I’m not sure…” In truth Brienne was.

“Despite my personal misgivings about him and yes I realize some are undeserved and perhaps with time I shall learn to forgive him fully; but regardless of all that I can tell you care about him deeply. He to you as well.”

“Thank you.” She looks down embarrassed filling her skin redding her cheeks.

“After all those lost on all sides it’s a beautiful thing all these babies and pregnancies.’ Sansa pauses and rubs her swelling belly. ‘You should really consider it.”

“Yes. Perhaps.”

That evening Brienne sat across from Jaime in their shared quarters. He reading and lost within the words. Without meaning to she sighs. He snaps up eyebrows raised.

“Everything ok?”

“It’s fine. Sorry to disturb you.”

“You do realize your a horrible liar my love. Now speak.”

“I think it is time we dissolve this relationship.”

“What in the Seven Hells are you talking about?!” Brienne is battling tears as Jaime stares at her his face emoting both anger and confusion.

“You deserve better.”

“I deserve better?!’ He repeats snapping the words. Brienne nods not trusting herself to say more. ‘Woman I don’t deserve better because I already have the best woman in all the kingdoms and beyond. And it’s not about what I deserve or don’t deserve because we both know I’m truly not worthy of the love you give me; yet you do and I’m humbled every moment. If anything it you who does not deserve my love.” Jaime leans forward taking a strong hold of her hand squeezing.

“I can’t give you what you want.” Her words are soft, barely audible.

“I want you. And I have you.”

“Jaime you should have children, heirs and carriers of your name. You should be able to love and nurture a child in ways I know the Gods intended for you.’ Brienne stops talking to surrender to the tears and sobs racking her, Jaime’s hand never moving. ‘And I, I, I won’t give that do you.”

“Brienne please calm down. I hate to see you like this.”

“I wish I could be the one to give you a hundred children.”

“I certainly do not wish for a hundred children!” He attempts to laugh hoping for her to follow suit; her cries only became deeper.

“You deserve….a strong, courageous, and…a beautiful child.” Jaime removes his hand and leans back to his chair in the proper position and stares at her.

“Is that what this foolishness is about?”

“Foolishness? What is foolishness is me not realizing this sooner!” Jaime’s befuddlement raises as her crying stops and is replaced with rage.

“Oh Sevens help me.” He mumbles.

“I mean it’s pretty obvious you do not desire to have children with me. And I’m not a fool! You believe any child we sire will be a hideous monster and sully your legacy!” She leaps to her feet towering over him. Jaime knows perfectly well the him of the past, the him before she entered his heart and soul would have agreed and made a knife like wound with an insult of her appearance. Him now? Would not ever consider that. It wounded him to think she believed he was still capable of such thoughts.

“Our children will be strong and courageous. But also beautiful and that beauty will come from you!” He is on his feet too, he goes for her hips, she jerks away.

“You don’t need to be condescending!”

“I’m not!”

“Why does this even matter?” He immediately regrets his words.

“You have no idea. No idea! What it feels like! You and are fucking perfect hair, stunning eyes, chiseled chin…people just look at you and they threw stuff at you! Me? Well long as I can remember I have been teased verbally and physically for my appearance. I act as if it never bothered me but Hells Jaime it did and it does. I don’t think I can reasonably subject a child to that. Even with your looks mixed in. It won’t be enough to undo this ugliness.” She begins to cry again, Jaime this time successfully is able to make contact and pulls her into him.

“I wish I knew what to say. Besides I’m sorry for being apart of those jabs. But you are stronger then this. I know that you know that Brienne.” She shrugs.

“It’s not just my appearance.’ She takes a breath before pulling back from his embrace. ‘You don’t have to lie or keep stringing me along. We should dissolve this.” That damn word again!

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have children with you because I’ll lose my fucking mind with the stubbornness they’ll surely gain from you! For the final time what are you talking about?! When have I ever given any indication I was unhappy with you? With us?!”

“You think I’m stupid. Don’t say a word! You think I don’t overhear conversations and talk. This place isn’t as large as you tend to believe it is nor are you as soft spoken as I’m imagine you think you are. I have heard you speaking about the mere idea of having children a few days back. With Stefan I do believe it was? When asked by him if you were having any I saw you make a face and shrugged. And then when he made a quip of yeah looking at your woman I don’t blame you. What did you do? You laughed.” Jaime clenches his eyes tight, pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a few calming breaths.

“You didn’t hear all the conversation.”

“I heard and saw enough Jaime.”

“So you saw me slap him and swore to him if he ever even thought anything like that again let alone said it I would skewer him upon my sword?”

“No.” Comes softly.

“Exactly. And I wasn’t making a face because I did not want children; I was making one because I’m tired of discussing the matter with strangers! Ever since the decree was lifted and this allowance of all children I have been questioned relentlessly over it! I should have been discussing it with you it would appear.”

“Fine. Tell me now, how do you feel about it?”

“I do want children. I’d be lying if I didn’t relieve to you I’m scared though.”

“The same as my fears?”

“What? Gods no! Brienne you need to let that go!’ She mutters, he know it’s best not to call her out over it. ‘I have experienced the pain of losing children, all three of mine. And though I was not their father in the traditional sense I did love them. The death of a child no matter the circumstance is the worse anguish you could ever imagine. My name or things done in my name has made many enemies for generations long. I’m scared I won’t be able to protect any child we have from a father or mother seeking revenge for those sins. My heart is almost scarred from that pain; but you my dear? I could not bear to see you endure anything like it.” Before he knows it Brienne has her arms draped around his neck, kisses his forehead.

“Please forgive me, I never considered that. And it’s honorable you wish to protect me. But what you speak of is out of our control. Of course we all take all precautions to keep them safe, at the end of the day we just need faith in the Seven.’ Jaime wiggles from her hold, places his lone hand on his hip. Smirking. 'What?”

“I thought you didn’t want children with me. I thought you wanted to end our relationship to allow me from the freedom to fuck some North whore…”

“Jaime!”

“Of course you worded it far nicer. The sentiment was still there though. And now you’re willing and ready?” Brienne exhales deeply.

“I’m scared too Jaime. Of those fears I mentioned; you really can not stand there and say or think I’m overreacting when you did not yourself experience the taunts. And yes I agree this world even with the peace this year is a tentative and dangerous place. There is still beauty and light. I want to help create more light.” It is now Brienne surprised by Jaime kissing her hard, desperate, but as always gently.

“So I can’t hook up with a Nor…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Sorry my love. But I no longer wish to date you.” Brienne jerks back, eyes wide.

“But I thoug…’ She seizes talking and breathing all together as Jaime lowers himself to one knee and stares up at her; with a look that melts her every time.

"I don’t have a ring on me, I promise one day soon I’ll get you all the jewels and gold I can lay my hands on…”

“I don’t care about that.”

“I know. Now shush I’m trying to propose here!”

“Of course, go right ahead,”

'Well you sort of ruined the moment!’ He stands back up laughing softly, she echos it back.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Gods yes Jaime! Yes, I will marry you.”

“Oh! Really?!’ Her laugh now he is sure all the Kingdoms could hear. 'I mean don’t get me wrong but you were the one started this conversation by telling me you wanted to break up. You can understand my confusion.”

“You're lucky I love you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because if I didn’t you’d surely be dead right now.”

“Oh I’m positive you would have killed me a thousand times before now. And this why I know our child or children will be the fiercest creatures ever. If they are even a fraction like either of us that’s a force no one will dare tussle with!”

“I can only hope. Um do you think we should…um?” Brienne finds herself growing embarrassed.

“Do I think we should try to make a baby? Hells yeah!’

"It may not happen right away. Or at all.”

“It will. Because the Gods will know that we are worthy to be the carriers of more light.” Brienne’s lips fall onto his one more and gently guides her to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if anyone is out of character.


End file.
